HIS Redneck Woman
by notjaneausten
Summary: AU ONESHOT set between seasons 3 and 4: Daryl catches Carol letting loose with Maggie and Beth and decides that it's time for him to let her know exactly how he feels. I've kept Merle alive because I think he adds a little humour to the situation. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from TWD; just love that good ship CARYL!
1. Chapter 1

HIS Redneck Woman

It was laundry day in the sanctuary previously known as the Mert County Correctional Facility situation just outside of Newnan, Georgia. The original group of eight had swelled to over thirty with the arrival of baby Judith; affectionately known as 'Ass Kicker', the swordswoman Michonne and the survivors of the nearby town of Woodbury, which had fallen to Walkers once the Governor had attacked the prison earlier in the year and then abandoned his people to their own fate. As their numbers had swelled, so had the sheer amount of laundry and the ladies from Woodbury seemed only to happy to have the original group take care of everything around the prison; from gathering supplies and preparing the meals up to washing and hanging the laundry.

Maggie and Beth were talking quietly as they walked across the enclosed courtyard and looked up as they saw Carol struggling outside with the heavy laundry cart.

"Hey wait up, Carol! Why didn't you shout for help or get one of the Woodbury twits to give you a hand?" Maggie hurried over to scold Carol playfully and saw Carol drop the cart to the ground expelling out a huff of air and placing her hands on her slender hips.

"What and deny them the pleasure of soaking up the only rays of sun that they've seen all month?" Carol muttered sarcastically half under her breath and all three ladies laughed as they stared over at the scantily clad women sunning themselves on the benches dotted around the courtyard.

Georgia was experiencing one of the hottest and driest summers on record and the sun beat relentlessly down from a sky so blue that it hurt your eyes just to look at it. There hadn't been a break in the weather for weeks and Rick fretted over how the sun was crisping his vegetable plot. Even now he and Hershel were digging out yet another canal down through the exercise field and into the low running creek in an effort to bring the water up in an effort to save his crop. Rick's vegetables had been a godsend to the prison; ever since Maggie and Glenn had raided a Feed and Seed depot a few towns over, Rick and Hershel had been spending nearly every waking moment babying along the seedlings in an effort to provide a well balanced diet to everyone within their walls.

Maggie shaded her eyes as she looked back over to where Carol was once again bending down to take the weight of the cart, heavy with soaking wet laundry; she gently nudged Carol to one side and called over to her sister.

"Bethie honey, why don't you help Carol with that side and I'll take this one." Beth nodded and moved into place alongside Carol, as one the three women bent their knees slightly as they hefted the cart off the ground. "Ooomph! Jeez, Carol! Were you trying to give yourself a hernia or somethin'? This thing weighs a ton! Now, where are you set up?" Maggie let out a puff of air as she realised just how heavy the cart really was. Carol couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds soaking wet and the wet clothes weighed at least double that.

"Carl and Daryl strung me up some wire just over there, by the gates." Carol nodded over to where a makeshift washing line had been strung up across the corner of the exercise yard, attached to the chain link fences of the enclosed walkway.

"Okay, now this might sound like a stupid question but how do you exactly hang washing without any pegs?"

"Who said we didn't have any pegs?" Carol delved into the top of the cart, nearly toppling right into the wet laundry and emerged with a small cloth bag which contained her own wooden clothes pegs. Maggie and Beth looked on in amazement, wasn't there anything that this woman hadn't thought of bringing from home? "Didn't you ever wonder what that big white basket was sitting in the corner of my cell? I was doing the wash when Ed first told me to grab my things; so I just piled everything that I'd been taking off the line and then packed our clothes in on top."

"Carol, I'm amazed I truly am – you packed laundry baskets, clothes pegs, a sewing kit, and even the kid's school books! When Daddy told me and Maggie to get our things together just in case we had to run the first thing I packed was my makeup bag and hair curlers! I mean… hair curlers! We haven't had electricity for months and I pick the most useless stuff ever!" Beth tightened her grip on the handle of the cart and took more of the weight from Carol, trying to show that she wasn't completely useless. Carol nudged her shoulder gently to offer a little comfort.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Bethie, just try to imagine what the Woodette's might have packed!" She nodded her head over where the 'ladies' from Woodbury were still sunning themselves; a sunny smile beamed from Beth's young face as she took comfort from Carol's attempt at lightening her mood.

"Hmm… Woodette's…I think I like it." Maggie pursed her lips together as she thought about the way Carol had referred to the newcomers. "Yup…I think Woodette's suit them just fine!" The three of them erupted into full belly laughter at the thought and had to set down the basket as their mirth took them over.

Wiping her eyes, Carol once again picked up her side of the cart and smiled at Maggie and Beth. "Come on ladies, the sooner we get this out on the line; the sooner we can start working on our tan." She shrugged her shoulders at Maggie's stunned expression, "Hey – I could use a little rest; not sure that I'd wear something as revealing as some of those…but I wouldn't say no to an afternoon in the sun, sipping on some cold, sweet tea." Carol was very conscious of the deep scar tissue left all over her back and upper legs from the numerous beatings that Ed had dished out over the years – she would never deliberately choose to expose her body in something as skimpy as a bikini; long beach shorts and a sleeveless shirt was about as revealing as it ever got with her.

"Make mine a Long Island, and I'm with you," Maggie hefted her side of the cart and they struggled through the courtyard gate and out into the exercise field to hang the wash.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was spending the day working in the courtyard with Glenn on some vehicles that they figured had belonged to the prison guards. They were both elbow deep in grease and communicated in grunts and mutters as only two men half buried in an engine can. They were trying their best to ignore the catcalls coming over from the Woodbury ladies, and Daryl used that term very loosely indeed. Both men were wearing t-shirts with the sleeves removed in an effort to combat the relentless heat, but after just a few hours Daryl threw in the towel, quite literally.

"Come on, Glenn…let's quit for now, ain't gettin' nowhere anyways. Let's take a break, get a cool drink and some shade…"

"Yeah, anywhere away from them..." Glenn threw a look over his shoulder and shivered in mock fear – "Who knew that I'd be anxious to get away from a scantily clad young woman, I'm only glad Maggie wasn't around to hear them."

"I hear ya, brother. Never had a woman whistle at me before and try to pinch my butt…don't like it at all," Daryl muttered uncomfortably, a flush covering his high cheekbones and back of his neck.

"Bet you wouldn't mind so much if a certain widow woman were to try…." Glenn nudged Daryl's shoulder to point him in the direction of where Maggie, Carol and Beth had just started to hang out the wash.

"Naw…Carol wouldn't do anything like that, we're just friends. Sure we may joke around some but she'd never want to end up with some ole redneck has been like me."

"Are you sure about that? Take a listen…" Glenn chuckled as the sounds of Beth's sweet voice singing drifted across the field to them.

'…_ain't no high class broad, just a product of my raising.._

_I say ''hey y'all and…_'

"Yee- haw!" Carol and Maggie bumped hips and shouted out in unison, joining in Beth's song, giggling like two schoolgirls and slapping their hands together in the air above their heads. Daryl stood watching just out of focus as Carol and Maggie dropped to their knees and shimmied their hips, wiggling their butts in the air as they reached down into the cart for more laundry. Daryl swallowed hard against a suddenly dry throat as the movement caused Carol's pants to ride down low on her hips and her shirt rise up to reveal a patch of bare skin which seemed to glow in the blazing sun.

"Yeah, and you're not interested in tappin; that at all, 'lil brother…" Merle's slow drawl from behind them caused both Daryl and Glenn to whirl around. Neither one of them had heard his soft footed approach; their focus being entirely on the two women shaking their butts in front of them.

"Leave it alone, Merle," Daryl growled low in the back of his throat, not appreciating the way that Merle was eyeing up the three women like they were the last candy bars in the store.

"Just sayin', s'all…didn' mean nothing by it…" Merle held out his hands in surrender and slowly stalked away leaving his brother staring after him, disturbed at the thoughts that were now racing through his mind…images that were provoking all kinds of interesting results in his lower half….

'_Victoria Secret's – well that stuff's _**_real_**_ nice_

_But I can take the same damn thing from a Wal-Mart shelf, no price'_

Maggie threw a look over her shoulder at her husband, Glenn as she sang aloud; changing up the words to suit their present circumstances. As she sang, she hooked a finger in the waistband of her jeans; pulling it down slightly to flash the edge of her panties; causing Glenn to moan slightly at the sight.

"Shit! She's wearing those ones again…." His mind flashed back to when he had taken Maggie out on a raid to a smaller Wal-Mart store a few months ago. Maggie had seen some rather skimpy, black lacy thongs and gathered a whole armful in various sizes to take back with them. After one glance at the way she was caressing those lacy bits and pieces, Glenn had dragged her into the dressing rooms and they were _very _late back from the run.

'_And still look sexy, just as sexy_

_As those models on TV_

_No, I don't need no designer tags to make my man want me...'_

Carol picked up the rest of the verse, singing out loudly with Beth, oblivious to the heated stare of the man standing off in the trees staring at her slim figure as she swayed along with the melodious voice of Beth.

_You got that right, woman_. As the stray thought flitted across his mind Daryl wondered when it was exactly that he first realised that he wanted to be so much more than just Carol's friend. He was almost mesmerised at the sight of Carol cutting loose with the others; the side of his lip just curling up at the edge in a soft echo of a smile. Who knew that the sight of her doing something as simple as hanging out the wash could appear so sexy at the same time? When had she suddenly become more important to him than the very air that he was breathing? _Always, _he thought again and slowly nodded in agreement with himself.

'_I'm a redneck woman, ain't no high class broad_

_just a product of my raising - I say hey y'all and yee-haw….'_

"Wish you were **my** redneck woman," Daryl wasn't even aware he had spoken the words aloud or that he had even started to bridge the distance between them until he was standing almost close enough to touch that teasingly bare patch of skin at the small of Carol's back.

Glenn watched the taciturn Hunter slowly move forward as if in some sort of trance; he caught Maggie's eye and twitched his head in Daryl's direction. Maggie gave a little gasp as she got a good glimpse at the intense look on his face as he stood silently behind her friend…_wanting, needing, yearning_…all of those words and still more. She reached down a hand and silently caught hold of her sister's fingers, giving them a little squeeze in warning when she looked over and was about to greet Daryl. Beth returned the pressure and gave Maggie a slight nod of understanding, before turning to face Carol; dropping a handful of unused pegs back into the nearly empty cart.

"Carol, will you be okay with the rest of these while Maggie and I go take a look at Judith? I want to make sure that Sasha and Tyrese haven't kept her out too long in the sun." Carol paused in her singing and gave Beth a pat on the shoulder in thanks.

"Sure, honey. Thanks for your help today, you too Maggie."

"Sure…nothing to it…come on, Beth. See you later, Carol." Maggie practically dragged Beth away from Carol, heading into the small stand of trees where Glenn was crouched down peering at the figure of Daryl standing so still behind Carol. Beth gave a little moue of protest which turned to glee when she realised that Maggie had no intention of simply walking away but was merely circling back around the couple so that she could join Glenn in his little hideaway.

"Ssshhh…do you want them to hear you? Now, be quiet!" Glenn tried to be stern with the two sisters, but the sparkle of glee in his eyes betrayed his inner excitement. He pulled Maggie down to crouch in the bushes with him, bringing Beth around to his other side and all three of them peered their heads over the top of the bushes; unashamedly spying on the couple over at the washing line.

Carol was still humming the song half under her breath as she continued to hang out the wet clothes on the makeshift washing line. She pulled little Judith's baby clothes gently into shape as she pegged them out, pausing every now and then to admire the cute little outfits.

"Oh, Uncle Daryl you really do spoil that little girl…" Carol had dipped into the nearly empty cart and pulled out a white eyelet dress made up of layers and edged in tiny yellow flowers. Carol sighed as she gently caressed the tiny little dress, and thought about the man who was behind the completely impractical choice of clothing. Daryl was the one responsible for nearly every single item of clothing that Judith possessed; every time that someone – namely Carol, mentioned that she was growing out of her clothes he would always volunteer to make the run into one of the nearby towns to fetch more. Rather than opting for plain and functional Babygro's he always came back with cute little dresses, or leggings with adorable cartoon figures and always with little tiny frilly edged socks to match.

From where he was standing slightly behind her, Daryl heard her little breathy sigh when she rubbed a hand over Judith's clothes. He loved going out on the runs when it was time to get Lil Ass Kicker new outfits. He delighted in choosing the daintiest little dresses and watching Carol's expression when he handed them over. He knew that he should be bringing back generic clothing that could be used for other babies – God Willing – but got a kick out of seeing Carol's nose wrinkling up each time she protested over his choices.

_'"Daryl, for cryin' out loud, what do you call this? She's not a little doll that needs to play dress up!" Carol pulled out yet another dress from the bottom of the sack; yet another pink and white floating creation with tiny pink roses embroidered around the hem. "We need Baby-gro's and t-shirts; something that can be used again, if need be. These dresses won't last five minutes once she's thrown up her bottle a couple of times. Use a bit of common sense, please!" _

_"Fine! Ask someone else to go in future, see if I care!" Daryl drew his eyebrows together across his forehead and glared over at Carol. He stormed out of the cell and was halfway down the stairs before he realised that he had forgotten his crossbow. "Stupid, Dixon! Why'd ya let her rile ya up like that?" He cursed to himself under his breath and retraced his steps, just as he was about to re-enter Carol's cell he paused just outside to listen to the soft voice cooing at the baby._

_"Aah, little Judy's gonna look so pretty in her new dress that Uncle Daryl brought back for her today. Oh, yes she is…Look, baby, here's one in yellow and another in white. Oh, you is gonna look so scrummy that everyone's gonna just eat you up…oh, yes you are…" He peered around the corner to see Carol dressing Judith in the same pink and white dress that she was so disdainful of earlier, nuzzling into the baby's soft tummy and causing Judith to gurgle with laughter and bringing a soft tender smile to Carol's face; making her blue eyes seem even bluer. He made a vow there and then to search out even more of the 'dressing up' outfits; if only to see that smile appear more often.'_

"Hey Glenn, Maggie what's so interestin' in the bushes that you have to hide behind them? And Bethie too? Someone want to fill me in?" Hershel's soft drawl from behind the tree line caused all three of the observer's to whirl around and shush him. Maggie reached over to help her father crouch lower, paying careful attention to where his prosthetic limb was attached just below his right knee.

"Hush, Daddy! We think Daryl's about to make a move on Carol!"

"Ho-ho! This outta be good… How'd he start?" Hershel chuckled as he peered through the bushes at where Carol was still completely oblivious to Daryl standing behind her. He watched as Carol started to dip her hips a little to the catchy little tune she was humming under her breath. It was a song that he'd heard his daughter's singing along to in their truck and chuckled low as he wondered whether anyone quite realised just how appropriate the song was. Rick strolled over to see where Hershel had disappeared to, he had muttered something about how Glenn had better not be fooling around with Maggie in the bushes in the clear light of day and had not returned yet.

"Why's everyone hiding in the bushes?" All he could see in front of him were four sets of legs and feet that looked as if they had been removed from their bodies and left under a large bushy shrub. He caught his breath as a slim young hand suddenly appeared out of now where and yanked him clear off his feet and he landed smack in the middle of the bush sprawled across a sputtering Glenn.

"Shush! Do you want everyone to hear?" Beth pressed a finger against her lips in warning and Glenn wriggled in protest from where he was trapped underneath Rick's bulk. Rick muttered an apology and raised his head slightly above the bush line to try and make out what all the fuss was about.

"Well, well, well…this should be interesting…How long has this been going on?" Rick whispered to Beth who was taking it in turns with Hershel to sneak peeks over the top.

"About fifteen minutes now, we were just standing there watching the girls hang out the wash…and he just started to stalk her. I don't even think that she realises that he's there; he hasn't spoken a word apart from something that I didn't quite catch." Glenn pushed Beth out of the way slightly so that he could lean in closer to mutter into Rick's ear; keeping his voice low enough not to drift over to Daryl's sharp ears.

"Naw, son…You can bet that Carol doesn't have a clue that he's behind her. She's so skittish around him that she would never dream of singing around him – let alone do **that**." Hershel edged in closer to the front of the bush, causing it to rustle slightly. They all dropped their heads as Daryl whirled his head around, eyes narrowing as he scanned the area behind him. Hearing nothing else he turned his attention back to where Carol was dipping her hips and rocking them from side to side as she walked along the line, straightening an item here and there.

"This a private party, or can anyone join in?" An amused tone from where the fenced enclosure met the walkway had the observer's heads spinning around as one. They all groaned in unison at the sight of a smirking Merle and quietly observant Michonne.

"Come on in if you have to, but keep quiet about it!" Hershel gestured for the two of them to join them crouching amongst the bushes. Maggie and Glenn darted across to another small scraggly bush, which was only just large enough for them to remain concealed. Hershel moved slightly to the middle of the bush where it was slightly higher, leaving a little space for Rick and Michonne to crouch on one side of him and Merle to squeeze in beside Beth on the other. "And no funny business!"

"Someone want to tell me what we're all starin' at anyway?" Merle grumbled a little, secretly pleased that he was pressed so closely to the pretty little thing at his side. Beth moved her head a little closer so that her breath was directly in his ear.

"We're watching your brother finally get up the nerve to make a move on Carol. He's been standing there without saying anything for at least ten minutes, if not more."

"He's stalkin' her… look at the way his body turns every time she makes a move…Oh, yeah the little mouse is gonna get caught alright…" Merle watched the signal's that his brother was unconsciously sending out and interpreted for the others. "He's getting ready to pounce…look how his back is all tensed up…yup little brother's on full alert now."

_'So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big 'Hell Yeah' from the red necked girls like me_

_'Hell yeah…'_

Carol let out a little squeak of alarm as she felt herself being grasped by the hips and pulled back against a very, firm masculine body.

"Hell, yeah!" Daryl growled into her ear as he ground himself against her soft backside. The sight of her jeans riding down low and the glimpse of the top edge of her panties had been too much for him to bear; he had abandoned all caution and just reached out for her. He kept hold of her hips with one hand and with the other slipped a finger down into her waistband to hook it over the top of her panties so that he could see whether she was wearing the lacy thongs that Maggie had brought back. However instead of lacy he gripped the familiar blue waistband of his once favourite navy boxer shorts; he had thought that they had been left behind through all of the moving about they had done over the last year; but to find that Carol had stolen them and was now wearing them was a huge turn on.

"Fu-! That's so hot!"  
"Daryl?" Carol moaned as she felt his firm length press insistently against her taut buttocks. She knew it was him, by not only the sound of his familiar voice but his scent was his alone. No one else ever smelt that good to her; a combination of the grease that stained his fingers whenever he worked on the cars; the faint smell of tobacco that lingered on his clothes, even though it had been months since he'd last had a proper smoke; the earthy smell that clung to his skin from time spent out on a hunt – all of these and more pointed to only one thing – Daryl.

"You'd better believe it woman…ain't no one else it's likely to be neither." Daryl nuzzled into the side of her neck and bit down gently, leaving a faint red mark behind from his caress.

"What's gotten into you?" Carol didn't really care what had suddenly caused this change, she was lost in the heat of his touch feeling an answering warmth pooling low in her abdomen.

"Nuthin' that hasn't always been there… just got tired of fightin' it alla time…the sight of you lettin' loose with Beth and Maggie just made me realise that maybe it was time….maybe you were finally ready for me…God Woman, please say that you're ready for me…." Daryl groaned as Carol pushed her pelvis back against his seeking hips and he whirled her around to crash his lips down on hers in a scorching kiss. He forced her lips apart and lunged in with his tongue, chasing hers around her mouth and fully tasting her for the first time.

"Ummm….I think that we've seen enough, don't you agree Rick?" Hershel was uncomfortable with them all gaping open mouthed at the very heated embrace taking place just a few yards ahead of them. Rick nodded, cheeks heated in reaction and held out a hand to assist Michonne to her feet.

"I don't think that they would even see us if we walked right past them. Come on, Merle."

"Aw nuts! Just as things were getting interesting….Hey! Maybe you and me could hook up some time, whadda ya say Blondie?" Merle gave Beth his best smouldering look and was affronted when she hooked her arm through her Daddy's arm and raised her nose in the air in dismissal. "Hey, what's that look fer?" Merle hung his hand from his belt loop and stared after her retreating figure.

"Maybe you need to take some lesson's from Daryl…he seems to be doing alright in the woman department." Michonne nodded her head over to where Daryl was still mouth to mouth with Carol, not showing any signs of coming up for air any time soon. She and Rick wandered away, trying their best not to think about what was happening right in front of them.

Merle looked over to where Glenn and Maggie had been hiding but all he could see were two tangled sets of feet entwined around each other.

"Hey – why don't you people get a room?"

Both Glenn and Daryl stopped kissing their women long enough to throw a dismissive look over at Merle and a reflective glance over at the guard tower closest to where they were standing. Each man looked at the tower and then back at the other, weighing up their options. Finally Daryl caught Carol's laughing eyes as she tried to direct his gaze over to the bottom of the bushes, Daryl's eyes widened and he threw a familiar smirk in Glenn's direction as he scooped Carol up in his arms and set off at a run toward the tower. A series of muttered curses from both Glenn and Maggie had them both looking over their shoulders to see Glenn had tumbled straight over Maggie in his efforts to secure the rights to the tower; where up until now he and Maggie had been sneaking off to in an effort to gain a little privacy from the rest of the group. Unfortunately in his haste, Glenn had completely forgotten that both he had just finished getting Maggie out of her pants and was halfway through removing his own when the sight of Daryl's heated embrace with Carol had revved their motors up. When Carol had glanced over at the bushes she had seen their shoes discarded and Maggie's pants crumpled by her ankles.

"Hey, Short Round? You might want to try that with your pants on next time! Now, woman…." Daryl looked down at the laughing woman in his arms. "Where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Carol looked up at the man holding her so securely in his arms and reached up a hand to loving caress his lips.

"Oh, I think we can figure that out…in private this time, though."  
"You can bet your sweet ass on that!" Daryl stalked through the door of the guard tower, to set Carol gently down on the pile of blankets in the corner. He raced back down the stairwell to make sure that the door was locked from the inside to prevent any further interruptions. He entered the room again quietly to see that Carol had not moved from her position in the corner; blue eyes met blue eyes as he slowly stalked across the room kicking off his boots and tugging his t shirt out of his waistband as he went. He leant down slowly to trace a finger across Carol's highly flushed cheeks.

"Last chance to change your mind," He whispered softly, holding his breath at the thought of her doing so. He was able to breathe again as Carol slowly shook her head and started to undo the buttons of her shirt with fingers that trembled. He set his hands over hers, "Here let me," he whispered again and took over the task; only to find his hands trembling too. He slowly drew the sides of her shirt apart and gazed for a moment at the sight of her breasts encased in a plain cotton bra. Funny how the sight of that simple thing got him more stirred up than the thought of her in see through lace; not that he wouldn't like to see her in something pretty and feminine looking someday. But for now the sight of that no frills white, cotton bra had him leaping up in his pants like some untried schoolboy.

"Babe, now I know that I'm not dreaming all this…" He leant his head forward so that his long hair teased the sides of her small, yet perky breasts. "If I were dreaming you'd be wearing some concoction of garters and lace and yet here you are right in front of me and you couldn't be more perfect… Shit! I don't even know if that makes any sense or not…" Daryl lifted his head up to meet her serious blue eyes. What he saw reflected there had him pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Knew you'd understand…how could you not? You seem to know everything about me without me having to say a word."

"Right back at you, Pookie. I think that's what makes it so special between us…"

"Yeah well I'm about to make it even more special…" Daryl winked over at her and tugged his shirt over his head; for once not even caring about the deep scars over his back and chest, after all it wasn't as though she hadn't seen them before. Carol shrugged out of her shirt and released the catch of her bra behind her back; she too was not in the least bit self-conscious of the scarring left behind from her abusive marriage.

Daryl leant forward to gently palm her soft breasts, kneading them in small circles before cradling the weight of them in his palms and groaning in appreciation. "Gorgeous, aah, babe you feel so good." Carol knelt forward on the blanket and ran her hands over his muscled forearms.

"God, Pookie – you have no idea what a turn on it is everytime I saw you stretch your arms out with your bow. The way the muscles in your back and shoulders flex when you draw back your bow…I just want to run over and nibble at them all of the time…" Carol purred as she ran her hands all over the muscles that had fascinated her for so long. She dipped her hands into the slight gap in the small of his back, delighting in the hiss of breath he gave out.

"And when you bend over and your trousers ride down low on your hips…..aaahhh what I could do to you then…."

"Tell me…" He demanded in a low voice, husky with desire.

"No, I'll show you instead. Get up and turn around." Carol smiled daring him to do as she ordered, her smile grew larger as Daryl did as she asked. "Now bend over as if you were picking your arrow out of a Walker…" Daryl bent slowly over and felt Carol's small fingers sliding down in the gap left by his trousers. Down and down they went before sliding around to cup his firm length in both of her hands. She tugged slightly as she slid them down and then back up his long, long length.

"Never been so glad that we ain't been eatin' proper." Daryl gasped as his hips started to rock forward with every caress.

"Hmm…imagine I won't be able to do this in a couple of months once the crops start coming in."

"Yeah, remind me to either get a larger size or stop eating, cos what you're doing now…fu-! Can't get enough….that's it Babe, little harder oh, yeah..." Once again their closeness had them recognising each other's train of thoughts without having to fully explain them. Daryl knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more of her loving without exploding in his pants, something he had no intention of doing until he was certain that she was completely satisfied. He'd say something for his Daddy that was something that the old man had made completely clear in all of his talks about becoming a man.

_"__Son, you can dick around all you like when it comes to rubbing one out when you're on your own, but when you're with a woman you make sure that she gets off first and then she won't care what else you do… I tell you though, sonny some women take a long time to get there, but when they do…whooooey!" _

"My turn…" Daryl growled hoarsely and whirled around to face Carol burying his head in the valley between her breasts and plumping them together as he massaged in small circles. He heard Carol's breathy sigh as the short hairs of his goatee and upper lip scraped against her sensitive skin. "Like that, do ya?"

"Never shave it off, feels so good…." Carol moaned as he rubbed his scruffy hairs over and around her breasts paying particular attention to her puffy areolas. He darted out his tongue and wrapped it around one proud nipple drawing it deep into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he suckled hard.

Carol grabbed tight handfuls of his hair as she forced his face deeper against her breasts; pelvis thrusting against his lean hips and moaning loud at the almost overwhelming sensations rioting in her loins. "Daryl….gonna…..aaaarggghhh!" As soon as Carol started to think that she was nearing her climax it rocketed through her system and she screamed out her pleasure to the rafters.

"Ain't hardly even got to the good stuff yet…." Lips rosy from suckling hard curved into a familiar smirk as Daryl peered up at Carol's flushed face and slowly drew himself away from her swollen breasts.

"Looking mighty proud of yourself, Dixon…" Carol murmured, tracing a hand over the lips that she so loved.

"Oh, I was jest thinkin' that if you screamed that loud from barely a little sucking – how're yer gonna be when I get to the honey pot?" Daryl slid a hand down in between their bodies to cup her gently between her legs, pressing the seam of her pants against the dampness of her womanly core. Carol closed her eyes at the feeling and bit her lip to restrain another moan. Daryl withdrew his hand and raised it up to his nose to breath in her scent.

"Better than any fancy perfume…" He slid his hand down once more, only this time to tug down the zipper fastening on her pants, hands tangled as Carol was struggling to do the same with his. They kicked out their feet to once the pants were far enough down around their ankles and both sets went sailing across the room to dangle from the open windows.

"Hold that thought," Daryl whispered as he bent down to rub a brief kiss across her lips before striding across to pull the windows shut. A glimmer of something shining out of the guard tower opposite had Daryl narrowing his gaze in that direction. He leant out slightly and flipped off whoever was using a set of binoculars aimed at their tower and pulled down all of the shutters to block out any curious eyes and to shut out the harsh glare of the afternoon sun.

"Now where were we exactly?" His eyes sparkled as he slowly stalked his prey in the snug darkness of the tower. "Ooh Baby…yeah now I remember….." Husky laughter mixed with lighter giggles as his searching hands found their intended target and reacquainted themselves with the feel of her soft skin. Soft laughter turned to mutual groans of pleasure as their caressed grew more and more heated as they sank to the floor and gave themselves entirely over to the rise of passion.

"Awww, nuts! Just as things were starting to get interesting!" Merle threw down the binoculars that he'd been using to check out the action in the opposite tower and slumped against the wall in defeat. "Have to admit it though brother, you got some good moves there." Merle pulled out a cigarette from the crumpled pack in his pocket and drew in a deep lungful after he had lit it up. "Yeah, baby brother good moves indeed."


End file.
